dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lass Origin
Summary Lass' past is revealed Transcript (Wolf, Red, and Blue were at the tavern hanging out. Lass was playing with her knitted dolls next to Wolf) Red: Aww man she is just so adorable. I’m going to call her Lassy Amazing because that’s what she is. Blue: I’m still curious why she came to this country alone and without her parents Wolf: (serious voice) It started a long time ago in a ancient land far, far away… Blue: Whoa really? Wolf: Nah, not really I was just making it up. Blue: (Frustrated) god damn it.. Wolf: Lad would know go ask him Lad: (gives them all a free drink) Aye I can! You must promise never to tell this to anyone soul if you want to protect her! Blue: okay what’s the story? Lad: (has Lass go play with Fox) It started in Scotland in the most mystical parts… (In the forest of Scotland a druid was trying to scare off people trying to hunt him down. He awakened trees to fight back as he retreated back into the woods towards a lake on a far side of a mountain. When he reached it he headed into a hidden cave at the shore of the loch. Inside the tunnel it was lit with fire flies. He reach to the end of the cave where a mother wrapped in a blanket holding her young child) Mother: (worried) what happened? Are they gone? Druid: It’s worse than I though. They are burning their way through the forest to reach the loch. Mother: Why are they using such aggression? Druid: I fear someone found out about our wee child and that we were it’s parents. Mother: (holding her child tighter) what must we do? I can’t take our daughter out to sea with me it’s too dangerous. Druid: (sighs sadly) we have to stow her on a ship far away. It’s the only way she’ll be safe. Mother: (crying) It’s all my fault. I wanted so much to have a wee child who could live on the land and have a strong father. Druid: (hugs the mother) I wouldn’t have it any other way no matter what the other druids warned me about. It was a blessing to have a Ceasg as mi wife and I will die proud to keep you both safe. Ceasg: What do you mean? Druid: I will keep them here while you head for the port. Stow her away with a family. Child: (wakes) Mum? Why do you look sad? Ceasg: (smiles) it’s nothing dear. Yer father and I think you should go to a far off different land with yer uncle Lad. Child: Really? I always wanted to see mi uncle! Druid: (places a hand on her head) this time you will, but we have to stay behind. Child: Why? When are you coming with me? Druid: That’s for fate to decide. But you need to go without us. Can you be brave for yer mum and dad? Child: (nods) aye dad. I’ll be like the brave princess in the stories you always tell me about. Druid: (hugs and kisses his daughter) rest now. (casts a sleeping enchantment on her) Ceasg: (cries) I can’t leave you behind. Druid: You must. Even if I die here, my soul will remain in the forest so you can meet me anytime you want. (The ceasg kisses her husband. The druid picks his wife up and carries her to the shore of the loch. In the distance he could hear and see the fires of the hunters searching for them) Druid: Go now. I will draw them away as much as I can. Head to the port and save our Lass. Ceasg: I love you. (the ceasg swims off keeping above the surface to keep her child from the water) Druid: I will love from now and in the next life. (turns around and heads to the hunters to unleash all his power on them) (The ceasg looks back as she swims to see the druid use everything he had to hold off the mob of hunters) Ceasg: please be there when I return. (Later the ceasg swims to a nearby port while staying out of sight and climbed up the port’s side and peeked onto the wharf. She saw a some luggage near by and placed Lass in one that was big enough for her and ripped a fragile tag off one luggage and placed it on the one she was in. before she partly closed the luggage lass was in she kissed her forehead one last time and crept away back into the water and swam away) Sailor 1: alright guys we got a fragile one here. Sailor 2: Okay easy does it. (both men carry it onto the ship before it deported) (later the ceasg returned to the loch but found most of the forest burning. She search frantically for the druid and began to fear the worst. But she kept searching hoping he survived by the water’s edge somewhere) (later when the owner of the luggage Lass was in began to open it. They were surprised to see her asleep inside. When she later awoke, Lass was asked where her parents were. All she told them was they stayed behind and she was off to stay with her uncle in America) Lad: And that is why Lass came on her own! I still don’t know what may have happened to her parents if they are alive or not! Blue: Dude. That is some sad stuff. Red: (crying) poor Lassy Amazing! Why!? Oh why!? (continues to cry) Wolf: (smacks the back of Red’s head) Keep it together ya wuss Blue: Does she know what happened? Lad: Barely! She just know her parents are still in Scotland! She doesn’t know what happened to them! Lass: (comes back) Who wants to play with me? I’m going to be a princess warrior. (holds up her knitted doll) Red: (tries to suck it up) I’ll do anything to make you happy. Blue: We’ll play all day if you want. Lass: Thank you! You lads are the best! Wolf: Well at least they will keep her busy. (Red and Blue drag Wolf with them) Red: Oh no you don’t! she needs us as much as possible you dick. Blue: think of Lass! Wolf: why my beer! END Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode